Saint-Lô (level)
Summary St-Lo acts as the tutorial level for Call of Duty 3. It starts off with Pvt Nichols (you) getting off a jeep in a U.S. camp along the outskirts of St-Lo. Pvt Huxley then calls Nichols over and bets 5 bucks that he can't shoot 4 helmets in a row. Nichols succeeds, and Huxley then tells Nichols to throw a grenade into an old barnhouse along the shooting range, and eventually a smoke grenade. After this, Cpl Dixon orders Nichols, Huxley, and the rest of the squad to gear up and prepare to enter the city. Nichols then picks up a Thompson submachine gun and, along with the rest of the squad, climb onto the truck. After Sgt McCullin's "pep-talk," the truck begins making its way to the city of St-Lo. They pass by wrecked trucks and tanks, revealing that the Germans were pretty far out. Eventually, Pvt Bueller starts chasing after the truck, which appeared to have left him behind. During the chase, German artillery begins shelling the road, killing Bueller, and eventually knocking over the truck, knocking Nichols unconscious. Nichols eventually regains his senses, and is pulled to safety by a soldier and Cpl Dixon. They then meet up with Pfc Guzzo, a radio op. It turns out that his CO was killed in Martinville, so Sgt McCullin transfers him to his unit. The squad then climbs over a wall and into a graveyard, were some intense fighting takes place. A church up ahead houses an MG-42 in one of its towers, along with several German infantry, who are all raining fire on the American troops. After advancing further through the graveyard, a U.S. plane is eventually shot down, and lands straight into the church tower, eliminating the Mg-42 and its crew. The squad then advances further into the city. Nichols eventually encounters a German soldier face-to-face, and begin a hand-to-hand fight. Nichols kills the soldier by slamming the butt of the German's Kar98 rifle in his face. Nichols then meets up with Sgt McCullin and Pfc Guzzo, who, along with some other U.S. soldiers, are taking cover behind a Sherman Tank from MG-42 fire. SGt McCullin then orders Nichols and Guzzo to climb aboard the tank to give them firing coordinates to take out the MG-42s. They successfully complete their objective, along with knocking out a German Panzer tank, but the Sherman eventually explodes, sending Nichols and Guzzo into a wrecked building. THe two, along with SGt McCullin, then make their way into a destroyed cafe. They then regroup with the rest of the squad, Pvt Huxley and Cpl Dixon, inside the cafe. THey realize that the rest of their unit didn't make, and German artillery beings dropping shells near their position. Pfc Guzzo insists on falling back, despite of McCullin's orders. Guzzo decides on ignoring McCullin and attempts to fall back, but the Sgt then raises his gun and aims it directly at him, saying that desertion is "a federal offense." Dixon pleads to McCullin to calm down, and Huxley eventually finds a trap door, leaindg to wine cellar. McCullin tells Guzzo that they will "continue this later," and the squad proceeds into the cellar. The squad makes their way through the cellar and back to the surface, where they find the German command post. After some rough fighting, the squad finally captures the building. Just as the squad begins to calm down, a tank shell suddenly hits the building, and Dixon yells out "COUNTERATTACK!" The Germans then attempt to make one final desperate assault on the building. The squad holds them off for as long as they can, until they are finally reinforced by U.S. Sherman Tanks, sending the Germans running. St-Lo is finally captured from the Germans, and is in American hands.